Into A Third Universe and Another Dimension
by AnnaTorvSmiles
Summary: Based on this twisted dream I had of Olivia and Peter venturing into another world only to be greeted by sights and feelings like no other. Get a grip because the world's spinning out from under you.


_I had the craziest dream Saturday night in regard to our beloved FRINGE. The entire dream consisted of Peter and Olivia's relationship alone… Walter had discovered a way to allow the two universes to live in harmony with one another without causing harm to either. Instead of parallel universes working as opposing forces, Walter had uncovered a way to synch the two to work in tandem. And in doing such he stumbled upon a third world… the three universes had to work together as a gear system to support themselves equally in the same way they did before Walter jammed the gears and caused them to fall away from each other._

As the discovery of the third world is made, Peter demands that Walter not cause any interference at all. And for a time, his father obeys. But the breach between our world and the third is inevitably made by none other than the crowbar herself, Agent Olivia Dunham.

She finds herself standing next to peter in front of the door way to the other side. Having crossed into Peter's birth world already as a precaution, they stand side by side in Jacksonville, the room where they first met as children on the other side. The RED Jacksonville center is abandoned like the one on our side from Peter and Livy's childhood. But the RED center was long since utilized as a office by peter's birth father.

Finding their way to the point of energy that drew them together so many years ago on the other side, the two stand prepared. Olivia closes her eyes and concentrates deeply to tear a slight seam, her hand gripping tightly to Peter's. They are both driven by their similar uncertainties and the unexplainable need to make contact with this other place. The crowbar herself is able to focus her abilities to a single point. When she opens her eyes she finds the shimmering window before her.

Peter breathes in amazement and takes a step forward to the door. She pulls him back, having second thoughts. She confesses to him that she is afraid of what will occur if they cross over. Olivia is worried that the other world will not be just another altered version of their own. She fears a complete time warp or a reset of themselves if they pass through. She tells him how she's not ready for another tragedy in her life after they had already been through so much. Peter is confused but can understand her reasoning. Despite their partnership, every time things seem to be going well something else happens to drive them apart. He, too, fears another tear in their union.

He tells her this, but not unlike his father, he feels this need to find out. Olivia shakes her head but he takes her hand. He tells her to hold on tight and he promises to not let go. And they step through the tear…

Instantly nausea and disorientation greet them. They are in another room but familiar everyday objects have been altered in such unimaginable indescribable ways. After he catches his bearings, Peter pulls Olivia closer to him. She looks to him and her blood runs cold. Where the rest of the world around them is painted in strange colors, he is a grayscale version of himself through and through. She reaches up to touch his unsaturated face and finds her own hand in the same condition…

She makes another terrifying discovery when she cries out and no sound perspires. Scared, she launches into a ramble of inaudible sentences. Although he can't hear what she is saying, Peter understands her emotions and terror of the situation around them. He tests out his own voice. After several minutes of desperate trying and ending with no sound, he feels nearly hopeless. When he realizes that they have no way to get back to the RED, his world seems to fall apart in despair. Despite the fact that he knows Olivia to be able to stay strong in any situation, he fakes a smile so not to as alarm her.

None the less, he knows something is wrong and the chances of them returning home are grim. She huddles close to him for some sort of comfort and tries to tell herself that as long as she's with him it doesn't matter where they are. This of course is a lie to herself. Although she is completely in love with peter and knows that they belong together, he is not her only loved one. Olivia knows that she couldn't bear to stay here forever. She has to return home to Rachel and Ella. And Walter, Astrid and Broyles. She knows Peter can't bear to stay here either. Deep inside he would never be able to leave behind his father and Astrid who's been like a sister to him. Not to mention his son Henry that he was made aware of after the Altliv's untimely Fringe Division accident involving a vortex and Amber on her side. Since then Peter and Olivia had begun raising him on their side. And she loved him like he was hers and in an odd way he was… They both needed to return home to him. His third birthday was right around the corner.

Peter looks to her and sees the tears that she's trying to keep at bay. One slips out and rolls down her cheek. He is astounded to find that as it flowed, it left a trail of color on her face. He begins to tell her and is quickly reminded of their silence in this world. Confused and afraid of where they could possibly go from here, they just take a step forward. The room seems to spin out from under them. There's a feeling that either this world is far in the future or had so many strange decisions that altered the entire path of their world.

Olivia begins to trip, but instead of falling down, she falls forward. Peter reaches out for her but she's out of his grasp. He starts to run for her and finds his feet take him nowhere. He stops to close his eyes and recalculate. It was of the utmost importance that they stick together. He couldn't lose her again. Peter opens his eyes and lunges after her, using his entire body. They're falling; falling to the side. The room's walls races by in blurs. But he makes his way so he's right behind her and hooks his arm tightly around her waist. She struggles at first but upon realizing it's Peter, Olivia curls herself against him in relief.

She's scared and everything is too bright for her cortexiphan-altered eyes. She relies on Peter to guide them. Suddenly it stops. They're standing together, his arms around her and her face buried in his chest. He kisses the top of her head.

The sound of a piano can be heard from far away. The slow beat grows quicker and louder, reaching a deafening roar. Peter covers his ears but Olivia seems unaffected by the noise.


End file.
